Oméga ton futur
by selene Magnus
Summary: La nouvelle génération arrive, mais quels sont ses liens avec la précédente? * Petite transformation des identités basés sur une ressemblance fortuite? * Sôma surtout
1. Chapter 1

**Oméga ton futur**

* * *

_Venant juste de découvrir la série Oméga, en ayant lu quelques informations, vu quelques images mais je l'avoue, pas encore visionné un seul épisode, j'ai laissé mon imagination vagabonder. Certes j'ai changé (déjà) des passés pour servir mes intérêts, mais tout est encore permis, non?_

* * *

Assis en rond, les jeunes chevaliers de bronze discutent et cherchent à se connaître. Ils savent qu'ils auront un jour des batailles à mener ensemble, et que seuls des liens forts entre eux, pourront un jour faire la différence. Leurs instructeurs leur chantent les louages des guerriers d'or, unis jusqu'à la mort, unis à ne faire qu'un, qui ont sauvé le monde. L'union est la force, ne cesse de leur répéter leur premier mentor, le grand Ours qui les guide.

Malgré leurs responsabilités présentes et surtout futures, ils ne sont encore que des jeunes adolescents, qui découvrent un monde inconnu, avec ses règles et ses rumeurs.

- Vous croyez que c'est vrai, que les chevaliers sont interdits d'avoir des enfants?

- Pourquoi tu demande ça, toi? Tu penses quand même pas à faire des marmots maintenant?

- Ben non! Mais il paraît que si on nous surprend à fricoter, c'est couic! - Le jeune homme passe son doigt le long de son cou, en une mimique sans équivoque.

- C'est complètement faux! On nous sort des conneries pareilles pour nous concentrer sur les combats - réplique Ryûho.

- Qu'en sais-tu?

- Je suis fils de chevalier

- Moi aussi

- Pourquoi vous êtes venus au sanctuaire vous?

- C'est évident! Protéger Athéna, devenir un formidable chevalier, comme mon père. J'aimerais tant le rendre fier. Pareil pour toi Sôma, non?

- Moi, ma mère serait en colère si elle me savait ici

- Comme toutes les mères! Si la mienne avait vécu, jamais elle aurait voulu que je sois un chevalier

- Ouais, si c'était ça! Ma mère voulait bien que je sois un guerrier, mais pas ici. Elle déteste le Sanctuaire

- Pourquoi?

- C'est à cause du Sanctuaire que mon père est mort

- C'est triste. Et toi Kogâ?

- Je connais pas mes parents. Sans doute ils se fichent de ce que je peux bien faire

- Parait que tu as été élevé ici, c'est vrai?

- Ouais.

- Tu dois en connaître des choses alors

- Quelles genres de choses?

- Ben… ce sont vraiment que des légendes, les chevaliers d'or, ou ils ont existé?

- En fait… c'est à la fois les deux!

- Comment ça?

- Ben ils existent, mais pas vraiment

- Tu dis n'importe quoi! Ils ont vraiment existé, mon père me l'a dit

- Tu nous emmerde avec ton père! Qu'est-ce qu'il en saurait lui? Vous viviez en Chine et pas au Sanctuaire!

- Il les a connu! Et ma mère aussi! Ce ne sont pas des mensonges! J'ai même vu une des armures d'or

- Tu déconne! Elles ont toutes disparues, c'est mon maître Shina qui me l'a dit. Et personne ne s'amuserait à lui cacher la réapparition d'une seule de ces armures!

- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas commode, elle. Franchement, je flippe quand je la vois

- Ok, c'est vrai, j'ai mentit….J'ai jamais vu l'armure d'or, mais mon père m'en a tant parlé

- Alors c'est véridique, ils ont vraiment existé. Mais il ne reste même pas un petit portrait, quelque chose d'eux…Pour voir à quoi ils ressemblaient?

- Si, il reste quelque chose. Mais c'est plus qu'un secret, c'est un trésor, une relique sacrée! Si jamais je vous en parle…. Les dieux se fâcheront contre le Sanctuaire

- Arrête ton cinéma!

- C'est vrai, il est interdit d'en parler! …..Mais moi, je vais vous montrer

"********************************************************************************************************"


	2. Découverte macabre

- Oh putain la vache! C'est quoi ce truc?

- Ferme-là un peu! T'as besoin de gueuler comme ça? Si on nous chope ici, je vous dis pas les punitions jusqu'à la fin des temps

- C'est pas une simple sculpture, même immense…. Je sens quelque chose qui s'en émane…comme une puissance, une présence…

- Tu crois que j'aurais risqué ma peau pour vous montrer une simple statue? La puissance que tu sens, ce sont Eux!

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont….là-dedans?

- Ben oui, enfermés ici depuis des années. Si ce n'était qu'une simple œuvre d'art, on nous la montrerait sans cesse, comme les statues d'Athéna. S'ils ont construit ce temple autour du pilier, c'est pour le cacher. Ou peut-être le protéger, je sais pas

- Mais c'est horrible! On peut pas rester là à rien faire! Il faut les sortir de là!

- Comment tu veux faire gros malin? Tout le monde a essayé, même Athéna. Y a rien à faire. Venez, on se tire d'ici maintenant

- Sôma! Reste pas planté là!

- Je refuse….je refuse de le laisser là comme ça!

- Arrête, on peut rien faire, nous. Viens, si on nous surprend ici…

- Non, j'y arriverai, je jure que je briserai cette malédiction! Je JURE que je les libérerai de ce pilier de malheur

- Mais t'es dingue! Dépêches-toi de sortir avec nous

- Non, non… je JURE devant Athéna, et tous les dieux, que je réussirai! Même si je dois y passer toute mon existence! Même si je dois y laisser ma vie, je vous libérerai Chevaliers d'Or! Je vous libérerai!

- Qui va là?

"**************************************************************************************

"**************************************************************************************


	3. Résurrection

- Hey Petit! On parle beaucoup de toi: tu es le nouveau héros ici. C'est un rôle lourd à porter pour de jeunes épaules, n'est-ce pas Ayoros?

- Oui mon frère. Mais ce que ce jeune garçon a accompli est un prodige, ni moins

- Nous te devons le bonheur de redécouvrir le soleil sur notre peau. Inutile de te dire combien chacun d'entre nous t'es redevable

- Euh… j'ai pas fait grand-chose

- Écoute-le mon frère, comme il est modeste… Encore une noble qualité qui sied si bien aux véritables héros

- Parle donc un peu de toi mon garçon. Tu es de quelle constellation?

- Je suis chevalier du Petit Lion

- Ah?

- Voilà qu'il te plait d'autant plus, n'est-ce pas Ayolia?

- Je vois le feu en toi, Petit. Comme chez tous les lions, quelle que soit leur taille. Veux-tu avoir la gentillesse de perdre un peu de ton temps à instruire ton aîné de la vie ici? Je vois que tant de choses ont changé! Tiens? Les filles ne portent plus de masques?

- Euh si! Mais Yuna est la seule à s'y être opposée

- Le changement est en route, je vois. Et toi?

- Moi?

- Qu'attends-tu de ta vie ici?

- Ben…Et vous? Vous allez devenir quoi? Je veux dire… puisque les armures d'or n'ont pas été retrouvées?

- Les armures ne reviendront que le jour où elles le jugeront nécessaire, rien ne sert de les chercher

- Vous allez tous les attendre ici?

- Certains vont devenir instructeurs, il y a de la place pour tous ici. Certains vont partir vivre à l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas encore, en ce qui me concerne

- Que veux-tu dire Ayolia? Tu envisage de …

- J'ai des choses à régler mon frère

"**************************************************************************************


	4. Reconnaissance

- C'est toi la nouvelle détentrice de l'Aigle?

- Oui

- Que sais-tu de ton prédécesseur?

- Euh… comment ça?

- C'est elle qui t'a entraîné sûrement! Où est-elle?

- Mais… je n'en sais rien! Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée

"**************************************************************************************

- Shina! Où est Marine? Pourquoi personne ne la connaît ici?

- Hurf! Elle a disparue il y a 15 ans. Quelques temps après la bataille d'Hadès. Jamais eu de nouvelles

- Tu ne l'as pas cherchée?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le loisir figures-toi! Le Sanctuaire dévasté! Vous les Ors enfermés! Athéna à protéger! Les apprentis à recruter et à former! Alors excuse-moi de ne pas avoir perdu mon énergie à me soucier d'une déserteuse

- Mais? …Comment peux-tu dire ça d'elle?

- Elle a choisi de s'enfuir! Et de nous laisser dans le dénuement et les emmerdes. Alors qu'elle se débrouille, c'est tout!

Ayolia peste tout seul puis aperçoit le jeune Sôma qui écoutait la conversation.

- Que fais-tu là Petit?

- Vous cherchez l'ancien chevalier de l'Aigle. Pourquoi?

- Ça ne te concerne pas dis donc!

- Dommage cette attitude! Je savais bien des choses moi

- Que veux-tu dire? Tu sais où elle est?

- Ça se pourrait

- Comment se ferait-il que tu saches cela toi?

- Parce que je fus son élève

- Quoi? Marine? C'est ton entraîneur?

- Ça vous surprend on dirait

- Ma foi non. Tes capacités le prouvent. Marine est l'un des plus doués instructeurs du Sanctuaire. Elle avait formé Pégase. Enfin le précèdent. Celui que vous nommez le Divin Sagittaire

- Ah oui? Je savais pas

- Dis-moi où elle est!

- Dites-moi d'abord ce que vous lui voulez

- Ce que je?... Je dois absolument la voir, tu m'entends! Absolument!

- Pourquoi?

- Mais parce que je l'aim…C'est important

- Ma mère a horreur des surprises. Ça pourrait lui déplaire

- Ta…? Tu veux dire…. Que tu es son…?

- Exact. Je vous croyais pourtant capable de former des vraies phrases

- Mais?... Quel âge as-tu?

- " ..."

- Réponds vite!... Nous avons été enfermés 15 ans… Si tu es le fils de Marine, il se pourrait… que tu sois… aussi

- Le vôtre

Ayolia s'étonne: - Tu savais?

- Oui. Elle ne m'a rien caché. C'est la raison qui m'a amené ici

- Tu es mon fils, c'est incroyable. Et tu ne disais rien! - - Ayolia serre dans ses bras son enfant.

- Je voulais montrer d'abord ce que j'étais, avant qui j'étais

- Je suis fier de toi Fils. Tu as prouvé ta valeur et plus encore. Marine t'a superbement bien élevé, je ne peux en douter une seconde. Si seulement j'avais pu être auprès de vous

- Quand j'étais plus petit, je croyais…

- Que je vous avais abandonnés c'est ça?

- Mais Mère m'a un jour raconté la guerre contre Hadès. Vous avez vraiment affronté les guerriers morts?

- Si tu savais comme je regrette. J'aurais aimé être là. Te voir naître et grandir

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable Père

- Tu es vraiment un bon garçon, j'ai beaucoup de chance

Ils se sourient. Ayolia pose ses mains sur les épaules de son fils.

- Maintenant, dis-moi où elle vit

- Je ne plaisantais pas Père tout à l'heure. Elle ignore votre résurrection, j'ai peur de sa réaction

- Y'a qu'une façon de le savoir. Dis-moi viiiite!

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé pour elle, c'est…

- Tu veux dire qu'elle vit avec un autre homme, c'est ça? - s'élève douloureusement la voix d'Ayolia.

- Non, non, mais elle est… différente de vos souvenirs

- Je m'en accommoderai

- Ne soyez pas si impatient! Et laissez-moi le temps de la préparer à la nouvelle

- IMPATIENT? Tu sais ce que c'est qu'être coincé dans le néant pendant 15 ans? A n'avoir plus de sens ou de corps? A n'avoir que ses pensées pour s'occuper? Ça fait 15 ans que je meure de ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi! Alors tu me dis où elle est, un point c'est tout!

"**************************************************************************************


	5. Défis

Après cette série de missions qui ont entraîné toute l'équipe en-dehors du Sanctuaire, Sôma leur annonce son intention de faire un petit détour sur le chemin du retour pour passer voir sa mère. Il y avait tant de mois qui ne l'avait vue.

Ses compagnons comprennent son désir et accèdent à sa demande.

Arrivés devant une petite maison, Sôma est surpris d'y trouver Ayolia, occupé à couper du bois. Il salut donc son père qui le prend un instant dans ses bras.

- Père, voyons! - s'insurge Sôma, gêné devant ses amis - Où est Mère?

- Partie au village voisin faire quelques courses

- Ah! - fit-il un peu déçu - Je voulais la saluer

- Elle ne va plus tarder, ne t'inquiète pas. Approchez les jeunes, installez-vous. Je vais chercher des chaises

- Père, nous ne pouvons rester…

- Quand même! Au moins pour le repas! Ta mère va arriver. Pas question que je te laisse repartir sans qu'elle te voie! Elle me foudroierait en l'apprenant

- Je voulais venir plus tôt vous voir mais…

- Je sais. Les missions, le devoir envers le Sanctuaire et la Déesse, je connais crois-moi. Nous avons quand même eu vent de tes actes, Fils. Et ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi au plus haut point

Sôma rougit un peu quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur une grande femme rousse aux cheveux longs. Ce qui frappe Sôma est la robe qu'elle porte. Jamais il n'avait vu sa mère habillée ainsi. En observant cette tenue, il remarqua que la robe cachait qu'à moitié un ventre arrondi. Sa surprise le rendit statue un long moment.

Ayolia s'était, lui, levé pour s'approcher de sa compagne. Il lui ôta le sac de marchandises qu'elle tenait à la main. Instinctivement elle résista.

- Chérie, laisse-moi t'aider! Tu as déjà insisté pour que je te laisse y aller, maintenant tu te reposes

Le regard de Marine alla d'Ayolia à l'assemblée des adolescents. Il s'illumina quand elle reconnut son fils, et s'avança vers lui, encore pétrifié par le choc.

- Sôma, réveille-toi mon garçon, et va embrasser ta mère - dit Ayolia tout sourire.

- Mais?

- C'est vrai qu'il y a du changement ici. - répond Ayolia. - J'ai tenu à t'en laisser la découverte

- Je n'en reviens pas! Vous m'avez fait un petit frère! À vos âges?

- Exactement gamin! Nous sommes loin d'être des croulants! Je mets cette remarque désobligeante sur le compte de la surprise - déclare Ayolia.

Sôma se blottit contre Marine, qui lui caresse les cheveux et pose un baiser sur son front

- Mère, c'est bon de vous revoir. Je voulais vous présenter mes compagnons et amis

- Allez, tous à table- les interrompt Ayolia. - Assieds-toi ma chérie

Il lui ramène un coussin qu'elle refuse de la main. Ayolia insiste et parvient à déposer l'objet sur sa chaise juste avant qu'elle ne s'y pose. Il lui coupe toute riposte avec un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres.

Pendant le repas, Ayolia ne cesse de prendre la main de Marine, de la porter à ses lèvres, ou de se pencher pour l'embrasser un peu trop souvent. Quand un des baiser s'éternisa, Sôma ne se retint plus et gronda contre ses parents:

- Franchement, vous pouvez pas vous retenir cinq minutes? On se croirait dans une cour de collège!

Il se prit une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne par son père.

- C'est quoi cette façon de parler à ses parents?

- Mais… vous me faites honte… devant mes…

- Finis ton assiette d'abord. Tu pourras t'exprimer ensuite

- Père!

- Ton assiette! Et ça vaut pour vous autres aussi! Chez moi, on respecte et la nourriture qu'on vous offre et ses aînés. Si vous avez oublié les bonnes manières, je vais vous les rappeler moi!

- C'est pire qu'au Sanctuaire ici!

- Dépêche-toi un peu ma petite, au lieu de critiquer!

Yuna s'énerve: - Me parlez pas comme ça d'abord! Je suis un chevalier moi! C'est pas les leçons d'un paysan qui m'intéressent! - fit-elle en se levant brusquement.

Ayolia lève un sourcil.

- Yuna, non! - souffle Sôma. Mais Ayolia abaisse la main sur la table. Et Yuna se retrouve projetée à quelques mètres de là, et retombe sur le sol. Le choc n'était pas violent mais elle est étonnée: - Comment? … Que s'est-il passé? J'ai rien vu venir!

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir Yuna. Mon père était chevalier d'or

- Oh! Un des chevaliers d'or? - s'écrient les autres.

- Je t'ai trouvé bien orgueilleuse jeune fille. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu fasses honneur à ton statut

- Quoi? Je ne supporterai pas ces insultes! Même de la part d'un chevalier d'or!

- Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. Mon épouse, malgré son état, pourrait te battre, jeune présomptueuse

- Ça suffit!

- Yuna, arrêtes…

- Pas question! Il va voir que je suis un vrai chevalier

- Nous sommes en effet curieux de te voir à l'œuvre. Mais saches une autre chose auparavant: tes attaques de l'Aigle ne seront d'aucun effet sur moi

- Pourquoi ça?

- Je les connais par cœur. Je n'aurais aucun effort à faire pour te couper les ailes, usurpatrice

- Je n'ai rien volé! J'ai gagné mon armure!

- Tu es loin d'avoir la majesté d'un aigle. Tu fais honte à ton prédécesseur

- C'est faux! Je vais vous montrer! - Elle se met en garde.

- Stop!

- Vous déclarez déjà forfait? - ricane la jeune fille.

- Si tu avais un tant soit peu de compassion pour autrui, tu n'initierais pas un combat dans ce lieu, au risque de blesser une femme enceinte. Allons dehors

- Sôma! Que peut-on faire pour les arrêter?

- Je sais pas. Je doute qu'il m'écoute seulement

- Pourquoi il s'en prend à Yuna comme ça? C'est quoi son problème?

- Tu sais qui était l'ancien chevalier de l'Aigle, avant elle?

- Ben non

- Ma mère justement. Possible que mon père veut défendre son honneur, ou quelque chose comme ça

- Pourquoi ta mère ne dit rien? Elle peut sûrement le raisonner

- Pas question qu'elle se mette entre eux deux! Dans son état, ça va pas?

- Mais non! Juste lui parler, forcément il va l'écouter un minimum

- Tu es aveugle ou quoi? T'as pas remarqué qu'elle ne disait pas un mot? Ma mère est muette! Pour se faire comprendre de mon père, il faudrait qu'elle se plante devant lui! Et c'est loin d'être le bon moment!

- Oups! Je me disais aussi qu'elle était pas bavarde! C'est de naissance?

- Non. Un combat. Pour me protéger quand j'étais enfant. Elle fut blessée à la gorge, et perdit ses cordes vocales

- Comment tu fais pour la comprendre alors?

- Je devine facilement ce qu'elle veut, c'est l'habitude

"**************************************************************************************


End file.
